creationfandomcom-20200215-history
July 10 2016 Chat Dump
Zombie407 How so? 4:59 Igor the Mii you called one of my friends (StrongBandHR90) a nigger before you say i'm the only one 4:59 Zombie407 I didn't call him a n*gger 4:59 Igor the Mii sophie is also dissappointed, so is KK, Oliver, and Pingy 4:59 StrongBadHR90 you called me a faggot 4:59 Igor the Mii @Strong oh sorry i thought he called you a nigger 4:59 StrongBadHR90 i reported you with photographic evidence to wikia 5:00 Pingy Animatronic refreshing 5:00 Igor the Mii Chat Log isn't proof to wikia staff though Welcome to the Creation Wiki chatroom! Please remember to follow the rules, and please be considerate of other users. If you see another user disobeying the rules or being inconsiderate of others on the chatroom, please send a message detailing what happened to the administrators. 5:00 StrongBadHR90 it wasn't chat it was on a message board 5:00 Pingy Animatronic it was message wall 5:00 Igor the Mii Then it counts as long you did provide a link, it should be approved 5:01 StrongBadHR90 also a revision he did to BiC's page i took a pic of i gave them photos 5:01 CoolGamer23 Wanna take Polyjuice Potion? We're picking our characters for DEGP2x2 now. 5:01 StrongBadHR90 Driller, no we aren't 5:01 CoolGamer23 This is for Pingy, not you. 5:02 PB&Jotterisnumber1 TGB1, what you have done was one of the biggest mistakes on Wikia. You called StrongBad a faggot, which is socially unacceptable. How would you feel if someone called you that? 5:02 Pingy Animatronic im gonna take the Polyjuice Potion Driller 5:02 Zombie407 IDK 5:02 StrongBadHR90 I reported you for it 5:02 CoolGamer23 Now pick your characters, Pingy! 5:02 Insecurity97 "biggest mistakes on Wikia" 5:02 Zombie407 a little upset maybe? 5:02 Insecurity97 ive seen worse 5:02 Igor the Mii "a little upset" * Igor the Mii LOUDLY facepalms. 5:03 Zombie407 I'm used to being called rude names KombatMortal has joined the chatroom. 5:03 Zombie407 It's in my nature 5:03 Pingy Animatronic if i drink Polyjuice Potion, then i would transform into Antasma Driller 5:03 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Your nature doesn't really matter. Also, you seemed to take control of KK's Comedy World series by giving it a reboot with 10 main characters. 5:03 CoolGamer23 In Magical Girl Team Lucky Star, Konata took polyjuice and transformed into Haruhi Suzumiya. 5:03 PB&Jotterisnumber1 It's KK's show, not yours. 5:03 StrongBadHR90 i hope you like being globalled because that is what is gonna happen 5:04 Zombie407 What if I were to say: I'm Sorry I called you a Fag 5:04 Igor the Mii There's a high chance Zombie gets globalled ZOMBIE SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT OUT YOU CALLED STRONGBADHR90 A FAGGOT THAT'S A HOMOPHOBIC INSULT H O M O P H O B I C 5:05 Zombie407 Can you blame a man for trying? 5:05 KombatMortal Immature kid: OH THAT IS IT I WILL TELL MY FAN BASE THAT YOU SUCK BECAUSE YOU MADE THIS STUPID VIDEO CONTAINING MY FAVORITE CHARACTER OH MY GOSH YOU FUCKING SUCK 5:05 Igor the Mii can you not blame someone who called someone a faggot? no. 5:05 StrongBadHR90 You've done so much wrongful things that I don't see why you weren't globalled before 5:05 KombatMortal Person: Sheesh, you don't have to be so rude 5:05 Zombie407 *wrongful things 5:06 KombatMortal Person: Wow, idiot 5:06 Zombie407 more like: small screw ups 5:06 KombatMortal Person: Go to hell, immature motherfucker 5:06 CoolGamer23 The Izumi Clan will hunt you down! 5:06 KombatMortal Person: you suck 5:06 StrongBadHR90 you changed BiC's Images I love to Images I obsess over 5:06 KombatMortal Person: Quiet, idiot 5:06 StrongBadHR90 to 5:06 KombatMortal Person: NOBODY LIKES YOU, IMMATURE FREAK 5:06 Zombie407 And BTW, I do actually respect BIC's opinions 5:06 Igor the Mii O RLY? Doesn't look like it. 5:07 KombatMortal Person: gosh, you are so rude 5:07 Insecurity97 the irony 5:07 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Yet you insulted BIC's opinion on Mametchi in a certain article. This is hypocrisy. "the irony" 5:07 KombatMortal Me: Okay, guys. We all know he is immature. So leave him alone or he'll become angrier. 5:07 Zombie407 I'm not angry 5:08 Pingy Animatronic im just gonna watch chat 5:08 Insecurity97 hopefully you won't be too mad when I remove the comedy world reboot from existence Onion Senpai has joined the chatroom. 5:08 StrongBadHR90 "nobody wants to revive mametchi" 5:08 KombatMortal Hello 5:08 StrongBadHR90 wow that's respecting opinions. 5:08 PB&Jotterisnumber1 What StrongBad said was evidence of your hypocrisy, TGB1. 5:08 Zombie407 I hate my life 5:09 KombatMortal You're being sarcastic 5:09 Onion Senpai Hi sociopaths 5:09 Igor the Mii i'm recording this 5:09 Zombie407 Seriously though 5:09 Onion Senpai how was today's molestation 5:09 Insecurity97 nice.avi 5:09 KombatMortal It was good 5:09 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Good luck trying to turn it around. 5:09 StrongBadHR90 Oh TGB1 called me a faggot. 5:09 Zombie407 at this point, what do I have left? seriously? *. 5:09 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Why? We're not going to help you because you'll be globalled soon. 5:10 KombatMortal But that was correct 5:10 Igor the Mii There is a good chance TGB1 can be globalled 5:10 KombatMortal Wait 5:10 Zombie407 I have no life, i have no real friends 5:10 Igor the Mii If we all pray, TGB1 will be globalled. 5:10 StrongBadHR90 I also requested that I get his IP. 5:10 Insecurity97 wow 5:10 Zombie407 This is all I really have 5:10 Insecurity97 so 1337 5:10 KombatMortal Why is TGB1 going to be globalled 5:10 Igor the Mii ZOMBIE WHO GIVES A SHIT YOU STILL CALLED SOMEONE A FAGGOT AND THAT'S U N A C C E P T A B L E 5:10 StrongBadHR90 for calling me a faggot 5:10 PB&Jotterisnumber1 TGB1, don't take your hatred for yourself too far, but your global was deserving. 5:10 Zombie407 I admit that wasn't the best idea 5:11 Igor the Mii okay i went too far but i still think that was unacceptable. 5:11 CoolGamer23 Not away! 5:11 Igor the Mii Driller, run drama is happening 5:11 StrongBadHR90 You brought this upon yourself TGB1. There's no way you can stop it. 5:11 Insecurity97 is that what we have come to 5:11 CoolGamer23 I can't run from chat! 5:11 Zombie407 You know what, 5:11 KombatMortal Me: OH NO 5:11 PB&Jotterisnumber1 What, TGB1? 5:11 Onion Senpai 5:11 KombatMortal KK: carkle, run 5:12 Zombie407 you guys have been right about me all along 5:12 Insecurity97 is this what we have come to 5:12 Zombie407 im an idiot im a retard im a loser 5:12 Igor the Mii zombie don't push your hatred to yourself too far but i still think you need to be globalled 5:12 Zombie407 I have nothing left My life is meaningless 5:13 KombatMortal Checkmate for you, them then* 5:13 PB&Jotterisnumber1 TGB1, don't hurt yourself too much, OK? Still, what you did was wrong. You deserve your punishments. While you're globalled, you need to think about what you've done. If you still want us to trust you, you should've thought before you spoke. 5:13 Igor the Mii Meh 5:13 KombatMortal Meh What message appears on Wikia if you get globalled? 5:13 PB&Jotterisnumber1 But no, instead, you called StrongBad a faggot and here you are, being ready to suffer a global. 5:13 Zombie407 I'm terrible 5:13 Igor the Mii holy shit. 5:13 Zombie407 I deserve this 5:13 KombatMortal of Josh The god of OH X WHY has joined the chatroom. 5:14 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Of course you do, TGB1, because you misbehaved. 5:14 KombatMortal Hello 5:14 Zombie407 I deservesd this a long time ago 5:14 StrongBadHR90 No time for alts OK 5:14 The god of OH X WHY this chat is more terrifying than people who like the xbox one over ps4 LegendKillerProductions has joined the chatroom. 5:14 KombatMortal Hello 5:14 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Because TGB1 did a wrongdoing. The god of OH X WHY has left the chatroom. 5:14 LegendKillerProductions oodleoodleoodle 5:14 PB&Jotterisnumber1 It's one of his biggest mistakes he has made on the Internet. 5:14 Igor the Mii JAMES 5:14 Zombie407 I probobly wouldve been better off without this wiki 5:14 Igor the Mii YOU'RE ON MIDDLE OF DRAMA 5:14 StrongBadHR90 and he's going down 5:14 KombatMortal To Banland 5:15 LegendKillerProductions timbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 5:15 Zombie407 Worst Day Ever 5:15 KombatMortal You just feel sorry for yourself 5:15 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Yeah, TGB1. Go make real friends and be more accepting of opinions. 5:15 StrongBadHR90 TGB1, go outside Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon has joined the chatroom. 5:15 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Yeah. 5:15 Insecurity97 and play pokemon go 5:15 Igor the Mii What... 5:15 KombatMortal Hello 5:15 LegendKillerProductions Hi Sylvester 5:15 Igor the Mii Sylvester you joined on middle of drama 5:15 Insecurity97 go outside and play pokemon go you lummox of a human being 5:15 Zombie407 The more I try to make friends the more I draw people away from me! 5:16 PB&Jotterisnumber1 TGB1, your latest acts are why KK doesn't trust you anymore. TGB1, no excuses. 5:16 Onion Senpai I love watching children fighting 5:16 Zombie407 What!? 5:16 PB&Jotterisnumber1 And by no excuses, I mean lame ones. 5:16 Igor the Mii what the fuck 5:16 Onion Senpai It's rather entertaining come on keep fighting 5:16 Igor the Mii this drama is getting salty 5:16 Zombie407 KK DOESENT TRUST ME!!??? 5:16 KombatMortal Yeah 5:16 Igor the Mii * Igor the Mii gets the popcorn 5:16 Onion Senpai FIGHT FOR MY AMUSEMENT 5:16 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Not anymore, TGB1. 5:16 KombatMortal Fight Fight Fight 5:16 PB&Jotterisnumber1 I'm sorry, but you blew it. 5:16 Igor the Mii Onion, Popcorn? 5:16 Zombie407 now I REALLY have nothing 5:16 StrongBadHR90 Lemon, we aren't babies. 5:16 Insecurity97 fuck you in the eyes and fuck you in every hole you have you fucking putrid piece of horse shit 5:16 CoolGamer23 Not away! 5:16 LegendKillerProductions *TGB1 rages like a little kid 5:17 Igor the Mii Driller holy shit run from chat there's drama 5:17 Pingy Animatronic * Pingy Animatronic gets a popcorn too 5:17 StrongBadHR90 Guys, calm down 5:17 Onion Senpai YOU ARE MY SLAVES, YOU MUST FIGHT FOR MY AMUSEMENT OR DIE 5:17 Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon Pingy Animatronic gets a popcorn 5:17 Insecurity97 all we do is fucking work our goddamn asses off all day and you just jerk off all we work for 5:17 Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon gets a popcorn 5:17 KombatMortal * KombatMortal gets soda and drinks 5:17 Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon a popcorn 5:17 LegendKillerProductions KK quotes GTA when he's angry 5:17 Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon a popcorn 5:17 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Guys, do you think TGB1 should be banned a little later on? 5:17 Insecurity97 I have quite frankly disliked you even more than igor 5:17 Onion Senpai *Gets weed* 5:17 Igor the Mii Yes 5:17 Zombie407 atleast I still have my alt account 5:18 Onion Senpai Hey who wants weed 5:18 Igor the Mii HOLY SHIT HE HAS AN ALT 5:18 StrongBadHR90 I reported him today. 5:18 Igor the Mii BLOCK IT 5:18 Zombie407 WAIT! 5:18 Insecurity97 when kevin calls us dorks, he's talking about you, zombie 5:18 Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon A FUCKING POPCORN 5:18 Insecurity97 not us, but you 5:18 Pingy Animatronic ok sylvester 5:18 Zombie407 before you block my alt, 5:18 Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon We'll ban the alt too. 5:18 KombatMortal Make sure your alt has good behavior 5:18 Insecurity97 and I have hated you more than plank 5:18 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Alts are a way to evade block. 5:18 Onion Senpai You know what 5:18 PB&Jotterisnumber1 blocks* 5:18 Onion Senpai YOU'RE ALL MUFFINS 5:18 Zombie407 Im changed im depressed 5:18 Onion Senpai EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU IS A FUCKING MUFFIN 5:18 KombatMortal What do you mean you're chan- oh 5:18 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Woah. Don't be hard on yourself. 5:19 Zombie407 i found out that nobody cares 5:19 LegendKillerProductions @Lemon *gasps* 5:19 PB&Jotterisnumber1 When we block you, come back when you've matured enough. 5:19 LegendKillerProductions HOW DARE YOU?!?! 5:19 Insecurity97 nobody in the culdesac likes tgb1 5:19 Zombie407 not even KK 5:19 Onion Senpai SHOOSH JAMES 5:19 KombatMortal Sheesh, looks like Elmo can't keep his big mouth shut 5:19 Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon www.youtube.com/watch?v=_esEJPdbAbQ 5:19 Onion Senpai YOU VANILLA MUFFIN 5:19 Insecurity97 whoa it's a prank bro 5:19 Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon 5:19 Zombie407 my life is at the worst it has ever been 5:19 Insecurity97 it's a copypasta from http://static.fjcdn.com/pictures/Fuck+you+ed_4ae736_5553960.jpg s only a prank bro 5:19 LegendKillerProductions TGB1, you have controlled Comedy World for a looooooong time 5:19 PB&Jotterisnumber1 TGB1, if you think your life is at it's worst, I don't know what to say. 5:19 Zombie407 I didn't control it 5:20 PB&Jotterisnumber1 TGB1, that's a lie. 5:20 LegendKillerProductions Yes, you did 5:20 Zombie407 i worked alongside KK on it 5:20 KombatMortal What is it like being globalled in my perspective? 5:20 Onion Senpai SHOOSH YOU FARQUING FARQUAD 5:20 PB&Jotterisnumber1 You tried to add a reboot. The god of OH X WHY has joined the chatroom. 5:20 LegendKillerProductions You made KK your slave 5:20 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Not all TV shows need a reboot. 5:20 Zombie407 whats wrong with a reboot 5:20 Insecurity97 I only agreed with him most of the time because who even knows what he would've done if I disagreed 5:20 The god of OH X WHY this is a disgrace 5:20 Onion Senpai Ok, what's actually going on here 5:20 Zombie407 i felt it would be pretty good 5:20 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Only make reboots when necessary. 5:20 Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon FUCK FUCK FUCK 5:20 LegendKillerProductions And you wouldn't allow anyone else to help out with the show 5:20 Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon ITS KK'S ALT 5:20 The god of OH X WHY this wiki has turned into shit even since oh x why died out 5:21 Pingy Animatronic and TGB1, you always want things to go in your way 5:21 The god of OH X WHY ever* 5:21 LegendKillerProductions @Pingy Get your own lines, please. That's Sophie's line. 5:21 StrongBadHR90 Here is what I said. "Excuse me, I wish to have a IP lookup and global block of another user, namely, Zombie407. He called me a homophobic slur, which is against the Terms of Use. Not only that, but he also wrongfully edited another user's page, I undid his edit, but I wen't back in the history and got a image of it. So please, block this user, and get his IP address. Thank you." 5:21 Zombie407 I didn't have any control over who helped on CW 5:21 Insecurity97 you called somebody a moron when someone asked if comedy world was a real show 5:21 Zombie407 and Pingy, I don't always need things my way i didn't say they were a moron 5:22 Igor the Mii you act like you do TGB1 5:22 PB&Jotterisnumber1 A reboot to the Comedy World series would be unnecessary. Not all shows need reboots. Take the PPG reboot of 2016 for example. I don't like it because it turned the original from 1998 into a watered-down comedy with little action. 5:22 Igor the Mii ^ 5:22 Insecurity97 then you probably called them an idiot 5:22 LegendKillerProductions @Sophie I don't think it's that awful 5:22 Zombie407 i didn't say anything mean to him 5:22 Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon DISNEY REBOOTS TOKYO MEW MEW: 5:22 Igor the Mii To make matters worse, the PPG 2016 Reboot is actually Horrible. 5:22 Zombie407 i said: 5:22 Igor the Mii I actually hated it. 5:22 PB&Jotterisnumber1 So did I, Igor. 5:22 LegendKillerProductions Not awful, but sort of disappointing.. 5:22 Zombie407 "It's not a real show" 5:22 Pingy Animatronic and the TTG reboot is horrible 5:22 PB&Jotterisnumber1 It was a let-down. 5:22 Onion Senpai Free meme 5:23 StrongBadHR90 I like Teen Titans Go. 5:23 Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon Ichigo: PLEASE KILL ME 5:23 PB&Jotterisnumber1 I respect your opinion, StrongBad. 5:23 LegendKillerProductions TTG, on the other hand, is crap 5:23 KombatMortal Nice idiom 5:23 Zombie407 TTG is pretty decent 5:23 Pingy Animatronic James agrees with me 5:23 LegendKillerProductions @SB I respect your opinion 5:23 Insecurity97 Talk:Comedy World/@comment-174.97.137.22-20160423013508/@comment-Zombie407-20160423025933?diff=40922&oldid=40920 5:23 Onion Senpai TTG is only hated because entertards can't accept change 5:23 Pingy Animatronic IRYO Strongbad 5:23 KombatMortal I respect your opinion too 5:23 Igor the Mii entertards? 5:23 The god of OH X WHY cool 5:23 LegendKillerProductions @TGB1 You called Beast Boy a druggie 5:23 Onion Senpai Mr. Enter fanboys 5:23 Zombie407 WAT when did I say that? 5:24 LegendKillerProductions When I said I read your comments in his voice 5:24 Insecurity97 Talk:Comedy World/@comment-174.97.137.22-20160423013508/@comment-Zombie407-20160423025933?diff=40922&oldid=40920 5:24 LegendKillerProductions It was a while ago 5:24 Zombie407 @KK I forgot about that 5:24 The god of OH X WHY spine-tingling 5:24 Igor the Mii Guys 5:24 Onion Senpai can someone tell me what's going on 5:24 Igor the Mii @Onion 5:24 The god of OH X WHY heart-stopping 5:24 PB&Jotterisnumber1 This reminds me.... Remember Pingy's failed attempt in bringing back PB&J Otter? I highly doubt that it would be rebooted for two reasons. 1. Cartoon Pizza, Jim Jinkins' studio, recently shut down, as evidenced by their defunct website. 2. PB&J Otter isn't as popular as such shows as Rugrats and Hey Arnold! 5:24 The god of OH X WHY gasp-inducing 5:25 Igor the Mii TGB1 called Strongbadhr90 a faggot 5:25 KombatMortal mind-blower 5:25 The god of OH X WHY heartbeat-pausing 5:25 Igor the Mii and yea this happened 5:25 PB&Jotterisnumber1 As much as I would like to see a reboot of the program, I don't think it will ever happen. 5:25 The god of OH X WHY spooky BoyInCharge55 has joined the chatroom. 5:25 Zombie407 @Strongbad although it may not matter at this point, i'm truly sorry 5:25 StrongBadHR90 Here is the original comment. "It's not a real show, idiot" 5:25 LegendKillerProductions Hi BiC. 5:25 KombatMortal BRB 5:25 PB&Jotterisnumber1 TGB1, sorry isn't enough. 5:26 Igor the Mii IT 5:26 Onion Senpai Everyone here is a faggot except for me 5:26 PB&Jotterisnumber1 If you're gonna apologize, at least make it sincere, elaborate, and heartfelt with valid points. 5:26 Igor the Mii DOESN'T MATTER. 5:26 BoyInCharge55 Should we block him? 5:26 Igor the Mii You're going down @Boy IYES 5:26 Insecurity97 igor vs dwayne johnson 5:26 Zombie407 i could just kill myself right now! 5:26 LegendKillerProductions WHIPPIN! I don't know why I said that 5:26 PB&Jotterisnumber1 TGB1, suicide isn't the answer. Instead, think about your actions. 5:26 Igor the Mii I'm gonna make a block tgb1 thread should i do it 5:26 Pingy Animatronic yes 5:26 PB&Jotterisnumber1 They can help you plan to learn the error of your ways to avoid future mistakes. 5:26 Pingy Animatronic do it Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon has left the chatroom. 5:26 Insecurity97 igor: im igor luan and im going to put a bullet right through your skull dwayne johnson: IT DOESN'T MATTER 5:27 BoyInCharge55 Yep. 5:27 Zombie407 i don't think about anything, don't you see!? 5:27 LegendKillerProductions TGB1 always calls suicide He's the Boy Who Cried Suicide 5:27 PB&Jotterisnumber1 TGB1, you have a mind. You're a human being, and all humans have minds. 5:27 Zombie407 @James that's rude 5:27 BoyInCharge55 I do. 5:27 Pingy Animatronic so James, do you think TGB1 was attempting to be the main cheese one time? 5:27 LegendKillerProductions That's actually a good song name, now that I think about it. 5:27 The god of OH X WHY no Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon has joined the chatroom. 5:27 Igor the Mii Strongbad The god of OH X WHY has left the chatroom. 5:28 KombatMortal Hello 5:28 Igor the Mii do me a favor and make a thread if zombie407 should be banned 5:28 Zombie407 my life is officially ruined 5:28 Onion Senpai KK, kick Zombie he's starting to bore me 5:28 Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon Onion Senpai will make it first Zombie407 has been banned by Insecurity97 . 5:28 Insecurity97 that's more like it 5:28 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Thank you, KK. 5:28 Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon WHEN THERES TROUBLE YOU 5:28 Igor the Mii it's over 5:28 Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon KNOW 5:28 LegendKillerProductions WHEN 5:28 PB&Jotterisnumber1 I'm glad you realized that TGB1 isn't ideal for a best friend. 5:28 Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon WHI 5:28 Onion Senpai Thanks my butler 5:28 Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon TO 5:28 LegendKillerProductions THERE'S SMOKE 5:28 KombatMortal ALRIGHT 5:28 Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon CALL 5:28 Onion Senpai here's a tip 5:28 KombatMortal LES 5:28 LegendKillerProductions THERE'S 5:29 KombatMortal DEW 5:29 Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon TEEN 5:29 KombatMortal DIS 5:29 Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon FUCKING 5:29 LegendKillerProductions FIYAAAAAAAAAAAA 5:29 Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon TITANS 5:29 KombatMortal LEROY 5:29 Igor the Mii Can StrongBadHR90 make a thread to ban zombie407 5:29 Onion Senpai *gives KK one penny* 5:29 KombatMortal JEEEEEENNNNNNKIIIIIIINNNNNNSSSSSS 5:29 Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon https://WWW.youtube.com/watch?v=_esEJPdbAbQ fuck caps BoyInCharge55 has left the chatroom. 5:29 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sylvester, please don't spam that video. OK? 5:29 StrongBadHR90 No Igor, that won't be nessecry BoyInCharge55 has joined the chatroom. 5:29 StrongBadHR90 nessecary 5:29 BoyInCharge55 Mametchi has a huge amount of intelligence. Zombie407, if you are reading this, please be nice. 5:29 KombatMortal Hello 5:29 Insecurity97 my tip from being in the gogang is cheap stuff from underneath a couch cushion but whatever 5:29 Igor the Mii but zombie407's banned 5:29 LegendKillerProductions tgb1 got banned from chat 5:30 KombatMortal Well then 5:30 Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon (cuts arm off) 5:30 StrongBadHR90 I already sent wikia an email about it. 5:30 KombatMortal Should we celebrate by eating muffins? 5:30 Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon (is) (trash) 5:30 Insecurity97 no 5:30 KombatMortal ok 5:30 Pingy Animatronic (not) d'oh Ralf Hat has joined the chatroom. 5:31 KombatMortal Hello BoyInCharge55 has left the chatroom. 5:31 PB&Jotterisnumber1 You know, I was right. TGB1 is around 15 years old, but he acts like he's half that age. 5:31 LegendKillerProductions I'm working on a parody of WWE on WWE All Stars. SadeTheHedgehog328 has joined the chatroom. 5:31 KombatMortal Hello 5:31 Ralf Hat Grand Dad 5:31 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Hi Sade. News flash: TGB1 just got banned from chat. 5:31 LegendKillerProductions 15 can't be split in half 5:31 KombatMortal Grand Mom 5:31 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Unless if it's 7.5 years old. 5:31 StrongBadHR90 inb4 sade goes on topic 5:31 PB&Jotterisnumber1 7 1/2 years old is an existing age. 5:31 LegendKillerProductions There's a Hulk Hogan parody called Shulk Hogan. 5:32 KombatMortal Okay, that's nice 5:32 Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon To be honest, he acts like a 3 YEAR OLD. 5:32 LegendKillerProductions He stabs people with a giant sword if they don't drink milk and take vitamins. 5:32 PB&Jotterisnumber1 TGB1 should at least grow up. And by that, I mean a LOT. 5:32 SadeTheHedgehog328 What did TGB1 do...? 5:32 Pingy Animatronic TGB1 is hypocritical 5:32 StrongBadHR90 is it with your WWE "toys" 5:32 Insecurity97 says you 5:32 PB&Jotterisnumber1 He called StrongBad a faggot. 5:33 Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon He offended us. 5:33 Insecurity97 anyone wanna see a ride from koolkid park? 5:33 LegendKillerProductions @SB No. It's on a video game. 5:33 Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon Yep. 5:33 Insecurity97 5:33 Pingy Animatronic mama mia... 5:33 LegendKillerProductions AFK 5:33 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Which is unacceptable because faggot is a homophobic term. 5:33 LegendKillerProductions Dinner time. Igor the Mii has left the chatroom. Igor the Mii has joined the chatroom. 5:33 Pingy Animatronic im gonna chat dump this Category:Creation Chat Dumps